Tan normales A nuestra manera
by Taishita StarkTaisho
Summary: Logan, quien miraba tentadoramente la cama, suspiro en derrota y fue a cambiarse. Sus amigos querían darle una sorpresa y no podía simplemente dejarlos solos, solo porque él tenia sueño tras haberse desvelado anoche... Lastima, si se hubiese quedado dormido, se hubiese ahorrado el vergonzoso desayuno al estilo Big Time Rush.


**N/A: **Bueno, es la primera vez que escribo sobre Big Time Rushe... No me maten T-T, espero que sea de su agrado y no se olviden de dejarme su comentario :)

¡A leer!

* * *

**Capitulo Único: **

La brisa matutina del sábado por la mañana se colaba con libertad por la ventana abierta de la habitación de Logan, moviendo con ligereza las cortinas blancas que hace muy poco el dueño de dicha habitación había comprado de oferta.

La tranquilidad y el silencio reinaba allí, haciendo el sueño del oji-marron mucho más placentero. Claro, eso hubiese sido así sino se contaran con 3 expertos amigos en actuar en los momentos más inoportunos... Como ahora.

—¡Logan!... —grito cierto muchacho con sangre latina, quien entraba feliz mientras abría la puerta de par en par— ¡Logan!—le volvió a insistir, en repuesta Logan abrió sus ojos mirándole adormilado.

—Mmmm... —murmuro este por lo bajo con cierta rabia, había estado soñando que iba a recibir un importante premio sobre la medicina cardiovascular; hasta que a su amigo se le ocurrió gritar como quien no quiere la cosa su nombre— Déjame dormir... —le pidió "amable", pues lo único que quería era seguir con su sueño.

—No... —dijo Carlos mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba con una sonrisa al castaño, Logan, quien no se esperaba aquella respuesta, lo miro fijamente.

—¿Porque? —le pregunto ya seguro de que no iba a conseguir volverse a dormir— Hoy es sábado y Gustavo nos dio el día libre ¿Recuerdas?...—le dijo ciertamente molesto el próximo medico familiar.

—Eso importa —replico Carlos mientras veía como Logan, con pereza, se sentaba en su cama— ¿Sabes porque no importa? —le insistió él, pero al oji-marron simplemente no le importo ¡Él quería volver a dormir, por dios!.

—No y no quiero saber... —dijo dispuesto a echarse otro sueño, sabia que estaba siendo algo grosero con el pobre de Carlos que no tenia la culpa y sabia que solo había sido culpa suya el haberse quedado hasta tarde re-leyéndose 50 Sombras de Gray hasta que cayo definitivamente en brazos de Morfeo.

—¿Por qué no?... ¡Logan!—regaño el muchacho mientras de detrás suyo aparecían unos sonrientes Kendall y James, trayendo consigo un pastel de chocolate— Hoy es tu cumpleaños... —festejo Carlos mientras aplaudía emocionado... Demasiado para el gusto de Logan.

—¡Feliz Cumpleaños! —canturrearon los tres compañeros mientras que James encendía las velas azules que adornaban el pastel que la señora Knight había echo.

Logan, muerto de la vergüenza, se recostó otra vez en su cama y se tapo completo; dejo escapar un bufido y cerro sus ojos. No era que no le haya gustado su sorpresa pero... ¿Enserio? No habían podido aguantarse hasta que él mismo se haya despertado. Sin duda seria un día bastante largo para él.

/

Luego de que el castaño haya agradecido el pastel y abrazado a sus mejores amigos, lo dejaron solo para vestirse.

Logan, quien miraba tentadoramente la cama, suspiro en derrota y fue a cambiarse. Sus amigos querían darle una sorpresa y no podía simplemente dejarlos solos solo porque él tenia sueño; tras haberse desvelado anoche. Así que poniéndose unos jeans oscuros, una camisa bordo a cuadros y unos tenis azules; obviamente no sin antes emprolijar su cabello, se coloco la colonia que Camille una vez le había regalado.

—¡¿Logan, te falta mucho?! —insistió Kendall desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Si, si... Ya voy—contesto Logan mientras, tras apagar la luz de la habitación, salía encontrándose con un sonriente rubio. El oji-marron trato de volverle la sonrisa, pero esta solo se asemejo a una extraña mueca.

—Te vez bien... Vámonos—dijo Kendall mientras arrastraba a su amigo hasta la sala, donde los esperaban.

Una vez llegados, James fue el primero en levantarse del sillón con una cansada mirada; quien iba más en dirección a Logan que en el rubio que estaba a su lado. Carlos también se puso de pie y sonrió abiertamente, tan típico de él.

—Te tardaste una eternidad... —le regaño James mientras sacaba un gran espejo de quien sabe donde y se veía por el, mientras acomodaba su cabello y el cuello de su camiseta verde— Ya me estaba despeinando... —se quejo el niño bonito del grupo.

—No se quejen y mejor movámonos o vamos a perder la reservación... —dijo Kendall mientras arrastraba a sus amigos hacia la salida.

—¿Y de quien fue la "magnifica" -_sarcasmo-_ idea de ir a un restaurante a desayunar en la mañana de un bello día sábado? —dijo Logan mientras sonreía con falsedad, para su suerte, ninguno de sus amigos pareció notarlo. James se encogió de hombros.

—Agustina, la nueva vecina... —le comento el alto mientras se encaminaba hacia las escaleras.

—Ella sabia de tu cumpleaños y nos propuso la idea de llevarte, es tan amable... —dijo cortes Carlos mientras sonreía ante el recuerdo de la amable chica castaña.

—_Pues entonces ya se a quien no darles pases Vip para nuestro próximo concierto... —_pensó Logan con deje de venganza y malicia; al final termino suspirando en derrota, el sueño ya se le había ido por completo— ¿Y como se llama el restaurante?... —pregunto tratando de saber, Kendall volteo a verlo.

—Se llama Duckling_&_Rusher... —dijo el rubio mientras sonreía— Se dice que es muy popular entre los adolescentes y siempre esta lleno, deberíamos hacer una función allí... —propuso Kendall mientras se cruzaba de brazos— Eso tal vez aumente nuestra popularidad... —admitió.

—Y la del restaurante... —comento James— No todos tienen el lujo de tener a Big Time Rush dando una función de tras noche... —dijo mientras los demás asentían en acuerdo, aunque a Logan mucho no lo convencía.

[...]

Ya, después de haber tomado un taxi hasta el centro, habían llegado al dichoso restaurante que tan popular se había hecho en tan solo poco tiempo de haber tenido su Opening; el Duckling_&_Rusher era en verdad todo un lujo. Allí se encontraron con Lucy y Camille, quienes estaban vestidas con unos elegantes vestidos blancos que hacían juego con la otra, y no dudaron en echársele encima a Logan cuando apenas lo vieron.

Luego de las felicitaciones de las chicas, Kendall fue en primero en entrar y hablar con un mozo, tras un sentir del servidor, el rubio les indico a los demás que le siguieran. Todos se habían sentado en una buena mesa cerca d la ventana que daba una buena vista al parque de enfrente.

Tras ver le menú, cada uno fue pidiendo un especial de cada desayuno. Tras hablar sobre una banalidad, la comida llego pronto... Hasta que a James se le ocurrió abrir la boca.

—¡Oigan! —exclamo molesto— ¡Se olvidaron de mis waffles con mantequilla y miel! —se quejo, Logan casi escupió todo el café en plena mesa. Miro incrédulo como James hacia un capricho por unos simples waffles.

—¡Wow! Esta comida esta deliciosa... —dijo Carlos tras comer un bocado de brownie con helado americana y salsa de chocolate— ¡Que alguien me felicite al chef! —grito alegre mientras probaba otra porción del postre de chocolate.

—Amigos... —susurro por lo bajo Logan mientras se encogía en su lugar, no quería empezar a armar una escena en pleno Duckling_&_Rusher.

—Todo esta taaaan bonito y limpio ¡Me encanta! esto simplemente me inspira... —decía ilusionada Camille mientras que, como siempre, actuaba de la misma forma en la que algunos de sus personas lo haría.

—Yo también debería venir a tocas algo... —decía Lucy mientras que con su vista miraba todo a su alrededor, poniendo incomodos a las mesas vecinas. Logan simplemente apretó su taza de café.

—Chicas, por favor compórtense... —trato de decirles el chico, pero ellas no lo escucharon y siguieron en lo suyo.

—Este zumo de naranja quedaría mejor si llevara algo de azúcar... —acoto Kendall mientras bebía del jugo y alzaba una mano bien alta llamando a un mozo cercano, Logan casi se va de espaldas al verlos.

—Amigos... —volvió a insistir el pobre de Logan quien estaba muerto de la vergüenza, esto simplemente no podía estar pasándole a él.

—¡No me entregaron mi ración de waffles que ordene! —se quejo James apenas si el joven mozo estuvo a un lado de la mesa.

—¡Él ordeno waffles! —le siguió Camille defendiendo a su, ahora y desde hace un tiempo, novio.

—Pues... Disculpe, es que recién hemos abierto y aun nos falta personal... —trato de decir el joven— ¿No quiere ordenar otra cosa? —le decía mientras le enseñaba la carta.

—¡Deja en paz mi comida! —había exclamado Carlos cuando Lucy había querido comer algo de su fruta, la muchacha le vio ofendida.

—¡Pero tu tienes muchas, convida Carlos! —se quedo Lucy mientras trataba de arrebatarle el plato al Latino.

—¡No!, ordena tu propia comida... —se quejo Carlos tratando de que su amiga no alcanzara el preciado plato.

—¡Yo solo quería probar! —se quejo Lucy, encimándose demasiado al cantante de BTR.

—¡Chicooooos! —grito Logan mientras hacia callar al grupo de amigos reunidos en la mesa del restaurante, de pronto un gran silencio reino allí; haciendo que todos voltearan a verles como si fueran unos bichos raros. Cuando vio que todos estaban fijando sus ojos en él, Logan carraspeo sintiéndose incomodo y avergonzado— Podrían hacer algo de silencio... —pidió amablemente.

—Si... —contestaron al unísono todos mientras asentían, incluyendo al pobre mozo que había quedado en medio de ese desorden.

Una vez que el mozo se retiro, todos siguieron con su desayuno en paz... O eso pensó Logan, hasta que a Kendall se le ocurrió hablar sobre cierta película a la cual Camille había audicionado y no le habían dado el papel; para defender a su novia, James no tuvo mejor idea que discutir sobre lo malo que había sido dicha película y Carlos, quien era fans de aquella película, no tuvo mejor idea que discutirle siendo apoyado por Lucy; quien luego se sintió mal por su amiga.

Logan suspiro y apoyo su cabeza en su mano mientras que esta reposaba en la mesa... Al final termino sonriendo abiertamente mientras reía, era un típico desayuno a lo _Big Time _y lo mejor de todo... era que el día apenas había empezado.

Después de todo, ellos eran los más normal que podía pedir.

* * *

**N/A: **¿Les gusto? Ojala que si...

*Duckling&Rusher: Aca hago referencia a las fans de BTR y a las fans de Robert Downey Jr; quienes son las Ducklings.


End file.
